The Angels Take the Doctor
by yowzahfiction
Summary: Alternate ending to the Angels Take Manhattan. The Doctor is faced with an impossible choice...


What happened just now happened all too fast. One minute he was clutching Amy's hand, begging her not to leave and the next she was gone._ Just like that. _

Suddenly his worlds were spinning around him, his hands and legs shook and his hearts pounded painfully hard against his chest. His vision was blurred and his eyes filled with hot tears. He put his face into his hand and screamed as he felt River slid a soothing hand across his back.

He looked up at the angel with all the hatred in the universe, thinking of ways in which he could destroy it for taking his best friends away. Then an idea struck his head. He didn't have to destroy it, he could use it. River gently took hold of his shoulders and began to lead him back to the TARDIS but he pulled away from her; his eyes never breaking off the angel.

'Come on Doctor. We better go.'

'No. I'm sorry I can't'

His voice trembled just as Amy's had when Rory had disappeared. He took a step closer to the angel.

'I'm really sorry River.'

'What do you mean? Doctor you're scaring me, what are you doing?!' River turned slightly to face him but remained a good distance away from the angel. The Doctor shook his head and swallowed hard as more tears threatened to fall.

'Amy and Rory need me. I have to go and help then. There's still a chance that the angel will send me back with them.'

'And if it doesn't?!'

'It's a risk I have to take'

River's calm, reasonable side was slipping away from her as she gripped onto her husband's arm, her voice turning hysterical.

'No No please! you can't do this! The universe needs you! I need you! Don't leave. Let's gets get back to the TARDIS.'

The Doctor, hearing the panic rising in River's voice released his arm from her grip and took both her hands in his. He looked at her for the first time since the Ponds disappeared. 'Come with me'

'What?!'

'Come with me! We can go together and then everything will me fine. You and Me, Rory and Amy. The four of us like we should be'

River closed her eyes and took several deep breathes. She knew she couldn't go. She had her job to do but he seemed pretty intent on going. The wind blew he hair onto her face. She flicked some loose curls out of her eyes before she looked at him.

'I can't'

The Doctor's face fell and he held her hands tighter. He stared at the ground with his mouth slightly agape.

'But Riv...River, why not'

'I just can't. But I want you to be happy. If you want to go, you can go. I'm not going to stop and I can't go with you'

'But...I'll never see you again'

'I know-' River's voice crackled slightly but she breathed hard, trying to hide the damage and tried again. 'I know. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine'

The Doctor's face felt cold as the wind beat against the tears on his cheeks. He brought River's hands up to his lips and kissed them softly before letting go and turning back towards the angel who hadn't moved this whole time.

His body was shaking with sobs and his hearts pounded harder against his chest. Now was the big moment. Now he had to decide between Amy or River. His best friend or his wife.

His trembling feet felt heavy as he shuffled a few tiny steps forward. He doesn't know if he wants to go or stay, all he does know is how terrified he is.

A few more steps forward. This is it. His palms felt sweaty. He crossed two fingers on each hand.

A few more steps. A few more deep breathes. The ground seemed to be spinning beneath his feet. The angel's outstretched fingers now only an inch away from his face. He kept his eyes fixed on it. Any second now, all he had to do was blink. He'd chosen Amy and he felt ready to go with her.

'Goodbye Doctor' River's voice floated into his ears. It was full of loss and despair and longing and betrayal.

He was ready to blink but his eyes remained wide. Something was stopping him. _Was it fear? _Whatever it is, it has suddenly become clear to him that he can't bring himself to do it. Almost without thinking, he uncrossed his fingers and whipped his sonic out of his inside pocket. He held it up to the Angel which instantly shattered into a million stone pieces. Then there was a static white light and the stone was gone.

The Doctor stared after it. His chest rising and forward rapidly as he struggled to catch his breathe and regain his balance. The wind had stopped now and River slowly began to inch her way towards him, uncertain of what he may do next.

'Doctor?'

The Doctor smiled for the first time and spun round, enveloping her in a bear hug. River clutched the fabric of his jacket and buried her face in his neck.

'I don't understand what happened. I thought you were going to go with Amy and Rory.'

'No.' He stroked her hair affectionately. 'Something stopped me'

'What did?'

'You'

River pulled away but kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

'What do you mean'

'I chose you instead, River Song. I couldn't bare the thought of living without you' he cupped her face with his warm hands. 'Now we're together just like we should be'

River smiled at him. Her face still saddened but relieved at the same time.

'Come on, let's go'

Their hands entwined as they made their way back into the TARDIS. River went in first but the Doctor dropped her hand and stood in the doorway momentarily. His eyes fixed on his best friends' gravestone. 'Bye Bye Ponds' he whispered sadly before closing the door behind him.

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ?

The Doctor sat down on the sofa next to the console. He sat hunched over with his hands together as stared down at the floor with his brow creased in concentration.

Of all the hurt and loss he had felt today there was something else that he had forgotten.

'River...' He said slowly. She hummed in reply but didn't look at him, she focused instead on flying the TARDIS.

'They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think'

River sighed 'doesn't matter'

He could tell she was hiding the damage again.

River continued to look down at her work. She's determined not to show any of the tears that were gathering in the corner of her eye. She's hurting bad. She loved Amy and Rory just like any child would love their parents but it isn't fair of her to show it. As she is the strongest out of the two of them she needs to wait until he has recovered before she can show any emotion.

'Of course it matters'

'What matters is this Doctor, don't travel alone' she looked up and him finally, almost as if she's pleading him to not be lonely.

He knows what he wants but he didn't know how to ask. And what if she says no? What then?

'Travel with me then' he smiled, already knowing the answer. How could she?

River gasped slightly but she held it together as best she could. She really wanted to say yes but sadly, her job wouldn't allow that.

'Whenever and wherever you want' she grinned at him, the mischievous twinkle in her eye was back.

'But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS don't you think'

He nodded and stared back sadly at the floor. Her heart ached for him but she knew that there was one more thing she could do for him.

'Okay this book I have to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?'

'Yes, yes.' He rubbed his eyes with his hand and continued to stare at the floor.

River sighed. He clearly couldn't see what she was getting at.

'Ill tell her to write an afterword.' She flicked one final lever on the console before walking towards the stairs that lead to their room. She stopped halfway and turned back to him.

'For you. Maybe you'll listen to her' Then she left.

The Doctor closed his eyes trying it think of anything that may cheer him up. Then he finally understood River said. His eyes snapped open. Oh, his wife is such a genius.

'The last page!'

? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ? ﾟﾒﾠ?

That night the Doctor lay awake in bed. He had found the afterword just as River had said. It was in the picnic basket where he left it. It's weird to think that that piece of paper that meant nothing to him before, meant the world to him now. He folded the afterword up and placed it under his pillow.

River was sound asleep next to him. It's easier for both of them to sleep as a pair. Then the nightmares are a little less terrifying and easier to handle. Their hands are entwined on his pillow but he used his free hand to stroke some curls away from her face. Even through sleep she looked so perfect.

His hearts are still broken from losing the Ponds and he doubts whether they will ever heal back completely. It's the same with every companion that has left. He wants to protect Amy so badly and be with her again but he in no way regrets his choice to stay with River. Amy doesn't need him, she has Rory and all this time he thought that River needs him when the truth is, it's the other way round. He needs River.

That's when another painful thought strikes his mind: the Library. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, it's coming soon. River is already a professor and her time is running out. He has to be ready for that day or else he may lose himself.

He squeezed her hand tightly before he felt himself dropping off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
